Dulces Sueños
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Un momento para estar feliz y sentir la calidez del otro. [MikoTotsu]


_**K** le pertenece a **Gora & GoHands** y no olvidemos a Kuroe Yui por su hermoso dibujo.~  
La dulce imagen es de **Moku** , Pixiv iD: 484410._

 _Tengo muchas ideas para con ellos pero... muy difíciles de plasmar ... xDDD_

* * *

Se revolvía en la cama, el sudor amenazaba con aparecer, las pesadillas lo hacían querer despertar. Oscuridad. Su cuerpo empezaba a emitir un calor abrazador que lo engullía todo.

De un momento a otro todo se calmó, una serenidad lo embargaba y pronto la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disipaba volviendo a ser todo de un color blanco, un lienzo para que el pintara. Entonces despertó.

Estando acostado del lado derecho, la luz que emanaba de la ventana hizo que las ganas de dormir desaparecieran, empezó a girar su torso al lado contrario. Un pestañeo y una silueta difusa. El roce de un contacto lo había despertado, una mano que se posaba sobre la suya. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se enderezaba en el lugar para terminar sentado revelando la figura de quien lo había salvado de aquel sueño.

–¿Te he despertado? –el nombrado no dijo nada, masajeo su sien por un rato para luego seguir observando aquella mano.

–Lo siento _Rey_ , lo hice sin pensar. –retiro la mano pero esta fue detenida por la mano del rey quien hizo de aquel contacto un agarre firme. Al chico no le molesto por eso no se apartó pero pronto se sintió caer, Suoh lo había jalado a su lado, el menor no hizo ningún movimiento y se dejó hacer sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, Mikoto hizo de sus piernas una almohada para después cerrar los ojos dispuesto a volver dormir. El agarre de sus manos nunca se soltó pero ahora su mano era llevada a los cabellos rojos para dejarle ahí e hiciera lo que quisiera. Mikoto volvió a acomodarse en esa nueva improvisada cama quedando boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Tatara también cerró los ojos, entonces Suoh sintió como aquellos delgados dedos empezaban a moverse acariciando su cabello. Paz.

La compañía de su vasallo era agradable, siempre lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Desde que lo conoció creo en él un sentimiento posesivo que lo hacía querer protegerlo todo el tiempo pero el chico era un imán de problemas y alegrías.

–¿Y bien? –Totsuka abrió los ojos y hablo nervioso sabía muy bien que a Mikoto no le gustaba que lo despertaran y que tampoco tenía despertares agradables.

–Mmm... Kusanagi-san dijo que te aparecieras abajo por un rato... y el desayuno está listo.

–Tch. –se apartó recobrando la posición de hace un momento, sentado por unos segundos hasta que el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo seguido por el otro cuando aquellas imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza, la sangre comenzaba a subir y el dolor de la perdida se instaló en su pecho dejando el camino hacia abajo inconcluso. Se sentó en el sofá.

Tatara observo a Mikoto quien se encontraba viendo al techo con el brazo derecho extendido en el respaldo y al poco rato la palma izquierda cubrió sus ojos. El semblante de Tatara cambio a uno más serio y preocupado. Lo comprendía.

–¿Otra pesadilla?

–Si... –Totsuka se acercó quedando frente de él, Suoh retiro la mano y aquellos ojos ámbar se mostraron, llenos de furia y dolor.

–Si no estás yo…– sus ojos se afilaron, estiro su brazo. –Estas flamas lo incineraran todo.

Totsuka lo sabía, sabía muy bien que no todas las pesadillas que tenía Suoh eran sueños, Anna se lo había advertido y el mismo conocía lo que pasaría si se quedaba a su lado pero aun así deseaba permanecer ahí, en Homra, al clan rojo. Con él.

No dudo ni un momento en tomar aquella mano, como si volviera unirse al clan. Una sonrisa discreta se formó en sus labios y usando su usual tono de voz respondió.

–Todo estará bien. No me iré. –termino contestando con un amago de tristeza para sí mismo pero serio y seguro para su rey.

Mikoto se permitió suspirar, aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón ardiera más que sus propias flamas. Lo atrajo hacia él y recargo su cabeza en el estómago, rodeando con los brazos su cintura. Tatara hizo lo propio, le dio un abrazo reconfortante y Suoh podía sentir todos los sentimientos que albergaba aquella muestra de afecto.

Pasado unos minutos se sintió pesado, rio.

– _Rey_ es mejor si se va a costar. –el mencionado como pudo obedeció y se fue hacia la cama.

Totsuka se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

–Entonces yo me comeré tu comida, le avisare a Kusanagi que por ahora no bajaras... Si tienes hambre solo dilo y volveré a cocinar.

Antes de poder salir la puerta le fue cerrada, sonrió incómodo y forzadamente.

–... No me dejaras ir, ¿Verdad _Rey_?

Mikoto le contesto con una sonrisa pícara.

–Sabes, a veces creo que me vas a comer.

–Cuando tenga hambre lo hare. – afirmo y saboreo sus propios labios haciendo que Totsuka se sonrojara, él hablaba sobre comida y el rey lo estaba mal interpretando. Unas risas salieron de su boca

–Creo que una siesta no estaría mal pero... _Rey_ pesas... –las piernas de Totsuka estaban flaqueando, Mikoto no tenía la culpa, estaba somnoliento y estar cerca de Tatara solo le alentaba a conseguir aquella calma, y a dormir.

–No sería mejor si... –no termino de hablar pues en el acto fue levantado como costal para luego ser depositado en aquella cama. Ya se había acostumbrado hacer llevado de esa forma.

Estaban acostados de frente, viéndose a los ojos, aunque el rey ya se había dormido sosteniendo en ambas manos las de Totsuka. Con cuidado zafo una de ella para mover el flequillo que cubría su cara para luego bajar a su rostro y de nuevo a su lugar.

–Dulces sueños _Rey_.

* * *

 _No me gusta escribir King -escucharlo es diferente- prefiero ponerlo en español :)  
El MikoTotsu necesita mas fics en español =w=_


End file.
